


As Sweet as Candy Floss

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A traditional Lucas North and Adam Carter get together.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	As Sweet as Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Allbingo Cotton Candy Bingo - my 2 x 2 table, comprising four double drabbles.

**Acceptance**

Adam Carter stood up and groaned. “I cannot take any more of this,” he said. “Hey, Lucas, how do you fancy grabbing a coffee with me?”

“I ought to keep on with this,” Lucas replied.

“Take a half hour break,” Ros said. “Some fresh air will do you good.”

***

“I fancy a pint after work tonight,” Adam said. “Anybody else up for one?”

“Sorry,” Ros replied. “I’m going for a girls’ night out with some friends. Lucas, why don’t you go?”

“I don’t know,” Lucas said. Then he shrugged. “All right, then.”

***

“I thought I’d try out that new Italian restaurant which has just opened round the corner. Anyone want to join me?” Adam asked.

“Yes, I’ll come. I saw they’ve got some opening deals,” Lucas replied. “We might as well make the most of them.”

***

Lucas was surprised at how easily he’d fallen into going out with Adam after work two or three evenings a week. It suited both of them, Lucas because he had no commitments and no wish to form any, and Adam’s son was a weekly boarder, so Adam likewise was free during the week. Finally, Lucas felt his life was starting to come back together.

**Cute**

“You mean you find Lucas cute?” Jo Portman exclaimed.

Adam laughed. “I wouldn’t really describe him as cute. I mean he’s well put together.”

Ros smirked. “We have noticed how your eyes linger on Lucas when he’s not looking. Not that we would blame you.”

“He hasn’t noticed, has he?” Adam asked feeling alarmed.

“No, you’re okay, he’s totally oblivious,” Ros said.

“So far!” Jo added.

“Seriously, though,” Ros added, “I would be a little circumspect if you don’t want Harry to notice. He won’t take kindly if he thinks there’s a budding relationship there.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

***

“Lucas,” Malcolm said, “It might sound a little old-fashioned, but what are your intentions regarding Adam?”

“Malcolm, I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re friends, we spend a bit of time together, that’s all.”

“So, in Jo’s words, you don’t find Adam cute?”

“What, no, of course not. I mean, I like him, but we’re mates. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Hmm. Well, all I can say is, make sure Harry doesn’t notice anything before you’re both ready to tell him.”

“Okay, though I really don’t see it’s a problem. But I’ll bear it in mind.”

**Friends become Lovers**

“Good morning, Lucas,” Malcolm said. “Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lucas replied. He smiled. “It was a very good weekend.”

“Do anything interesting?” Ros enquired.

Lucas shrugged. “I spent the weekend at Adam’s place, if you must know. We took Wes to the new exhibition at Hampton Court.”

“Was that all?”

“Yes, otherwise we relaxed in the garden.”

“So that’s what they’re calling it now,” Jo said.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“In which case,” Ros said, “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!” Lucas exclaimed. “Right. I’m going out to follow up a lead.”

He departed in what he hoped was a marked manner.

Shortly afterwards Adam arrived, to be greeted by Ros and Jo singing _Summer Lovin_ from _Grease_.

“Haha, very funny!” Adam said. “And before you say anything else, Ros, I‘ll let Harry know.”

With impeccable timing, Harry came onto Grid. “Let me know what?” he demanded.

“Lucas spent the weekend at my house,” Adam said.

“I hope the two of you had a lovely time together. Was that all?”

“Well, um, yes!”

“Good. Don’t forget to let me know if your friendship develops into anything more.”

Adam glared at Harry’s retreating back.

**Nightmares**

Lucas woke in a panic. His heart was thudding, his breathing uneven, and he was damp with sweat. What had happened? Who had betrayed him? He had to get away. He half sat up, blinking to process his surroundings. He groaned, unable to work out where he was.

A sleepy voice beside him said quietly, “It’s okay, breathe deeply, you’re quite safe, you’re with me.”

“But where are we?”

“Lie down again and I’ll explain.”

Lucas complied, but began to shake, unable to throw off the panic.

“We’re still in my house, but we’re in the spare bedroom. Remember, we painted the main bedroom yesterday and decided to give it a night to make sure the paint fumes had gone.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should have remembered.”

“Don’t worry about it. Last time I did this, I walked into the wardrobe and couldn’t work out why I couldn’t get out the other side.”

“Even so.”

“Lucas, it’s understandable. You’re still having regular nightmares, so any change in routine is going to set them off.” 

Lucas rolled over to face Adam. “I suppose you’re right.”

Adam opened his arms. “Of course I’m right. Come here and let me hug you.”


End file.
